


Rescue

by Wolfie1991



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, but like canon typical sad, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie1991/pseuds/Wolfie1991
Summary: What do you regret the most when there is so much left unsaid? Bayonetta looked on at Jeanne in the purple fluid, her stasis would only last as much as the blink of an eye and it was well past the time for her rescue.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Bayonneta Week Prompt over on Tumblr

The glow of whatever Rodin had whipped up to keep Jeanne on their Realm a little longer was basically the only light in the room and the atmosphere could not be more somber.

Time was running out and it was running out fast, she couldn’t keep staring, she couldn’t keep hoping this was all a bad dream and that she’d go back home to Jeanne lounging on their couch.

Her feet would be bare, heels discarded onto the dark wood of the apartment floor and her legs would be propped up onto Cereza’s beautiful decorative pillows.

If the sun was streaming through the large living room window, she’d most likely have a fallen book or other nearby, fast asleep and Golem would be on a kitty heap on top of her. Cereza would strut back in from whatever errand she had to run and set the table for their mid afternoon snack.

She had lived in America for all of her recent life and her memories had yet to return (if they ever would at all) but Jeanne had all sorts of Vigridian quirks they had adopted when they started living together, one of which was the need to have some coffee and bread between lunch and dinner.

The other thing was their predominantly sit down meals at the table. Jeanne had an inherent refusal to sit in front of the TV to eat and Bayonetta started by indulging her lover but after half a year, she had stopped having couch meals all on her own volition.

“Important things left unsaid, huh?” Rodin said by way of a greeting, having returned from the depths of his bar with even more weird concoctions that he promptly dumped onto Jeanne’s stasis basin.

“Some, yes.” She wasn’t in the mood to reflect on all of that, on all the things she still wanted to say to her, to share with Jeanne and maybe even… “This isn’t how this ends.” She clenched her fist, swallowing down her rising panic. This couldn’t be how their story panned out.

It wouldn’t be.

“Funny how that works. Try telling them to her when she comes back, Bayonetta.” He lit his cigar, eyes flaring a deep red as he inspected his handiwork.

“Maybe even put a ring on it!” Enzo commented from his perch on the tipped back chair. He had elected to stay quiet during the critical moments of putting Jeanne in stasis and making sure Rodin had what he needed but now apparently he had felt the need to voice his sage advice.

She snapped up straight and blushed, it wasn’t altogether a baseless statement. They had been living together for a couple of years, ( serious, committed) dating for almost as long but there was much she had to learn and even more she had to rediscover. About herself, about them, about their future. “Still a little premature, Enzo. Give a girl some time, till death do us apart means much longer for a witch.”

The ever mysterious bartender grunted in reply, tossing yet something else into the mixture. At this point, Cereza almost thought he was just pelting her with her favorite booze in hopes of getting her to wake up. “Feels altogether too late already.”

Her whole body went rigid but she couldn’t even find it in herself to take a couple of shots at him for his insolence. He was right, too right and all that was left was for her to go to Inferno and snatch back her sleeping beauty.

Bayonetta would mount the most daring rescue in the Trinity of Realities or die trying.


End file.
